The present invention relates to a fishing reel of the fixed-spool type comprising a frame with a spool shaft rotatably mounted therein and with a line spool non-rotatably mounted on the end of the spool shaft projecting from said frame; transmission means for converting the movement of a handle into a movement of rotation of a rotor for winding up a line on the line spool and into a movement of eccentric means for axial oscillation of the spool shaft; and an adjustable friction brake allowing the line spool to rotate under frictional drag in relation to the frame to avoid excessive load on the line.
In known fishng reels of this type, it is more or less chance that decides to what extent the drag or friction brake is released when a fish bites which is of such a size that there is a risk of line break. Chance also governs when the angler, in order to reduce the braking effect, actuates the means for adjusting the friction brake setting, preset at a value corresponding to a certain size of (force exerted by) a fish the angler expects to catch. In his enthusiasm about having got into a fish, the angler may certainly be aware that it is necessary to release the friction brake or drag, but he is at the same time most likely to forget to memorize the previously set optimum value of the braking effect of the drag. This of course means that there is a risk when the angler should reset the brake, that he sets an incorrect brake force value, which in turn may mean the loss of the next fish to bite. Also, if the angler happens to release the brake to an excessive extent, line tangle may be unavoidable under certain, unfavourable conditions.